Unseen, Undone, Unsaid
by LeaO'Neill
Summary: Others find out the events in Heros Part Two


Unseen, Undone, Unsaid

Rating: PG

Season: seven

Spoilers: Hero's pt 2

Summary: Nicki finds out.

Disclaimer: (All SG-1 characters are property of their creators and respective networks, FX, Gekko film corp., etc. No copyright infringement intended. No similarity to persons, real or fictional intended)

Unsaid  
  
Major Nicole Walker-O'Neill was working in her office. She was avoiding the press again. She didn't feel like being captured on camera any more today.  
Her phone rang.  
General Hammond's voice greeted her.  
"We have a situation," he told her hesitantly. His voice was not strong and steadfast as usual. "There's been an incident."

Nicki's heart began to beat faster. SG-1 was off world. She knew nothing of the mission. Had something happened?  
"There have been casualties. Jack's…been hit." Nicki waited no longer. She slammed the phone down.  
NORAD staff stared after her as she ran the corridor, heels clacking against the highly polished floors.  
  
The infirmary was a mess. Chaos reigned. Medics were everywhere.  
  
Nicole pushed through the chaotic scene. She scanned the wounded soldiers. It seemed like they were everywhere.  
She felt a hand take her arm. She turned and stared into the pale face and hollow eyes of Daniel Jackson.  
He pulled at her arm, not saying a word.  
Nicki's heart ached. Was it worse than Hammond had said? Was Jack…?  
The look on Daniel's face told her more than the phone call ever could. Her breath began to catch.  
Daniel led her back to one of the observation rooms. Every ounce of space in the busy infirmary was being used.  
Nicki let her breath out.  
Jack lay on the gurney. He was shirtless and his abdomen was bandaged. His face was dirty and his fatigue pants were war torn.  
He was the best sight Nicole had ever seen.  
She went to him. She put her hands on his face. He was groggy, but he managed to open his eyes enough to look into the beautiful face above him.  
Tears fell from her eyes as she saw the pain in her husband's eyes.  
"s' okay," he tried to reassure her.  
Nicki looked at Daniel for further reassurance. He nodded. "It wasn't as bad as it could have been. He's stable," Jackson told her. Nicki's eyes darted from Daniel back to Jack, who had slipped back into unconsciousness, probably from the sedatives.  
She turned back to Daniel, who looked as walking wounded and shell-shocked as she'd seen him. She reluctantly left Jack's side and turned her full attention on Daniel.  
"Are you all right?" she asked.  
He shook his head.  
She eyed Jack again. "What is it?" she asked now, frightened that Jack's wounds, as bad as they seemed, were not the worst of the firefight the teams had encountered. She was filled with concern for the rest of her friends.  
Daniel swallowed hard. Nicki thought she saw tears in his eyes.  
Nicki grabbed his arm. "Daniel?" she demanded.  
"It's…Janet."

Nicki's heart thudded against her chest wall. She hadn't even known her friend had gone off world.  
"She…she was hit."

Nicki immediately wanted to see her. "Where is she?"

Daniel shook his head, the tears falling from his eyes now. The realization started to hit.  
"She didn't make it."

Nicki felt like she'd been hit in the gut. The shock hit her. A sound, something like a whimper came from her throat. She leaned into Daniel's arms and he clutched her like a drowning man. He cried. She sobbed.  
  
Much later, Nicki made her way to Samantha Carter's quarters. She was numb. Her eyes were red and her head ached. She wasn't even sure if Carter would want to see her, but she felt obligated to Jack to check on his 2IC.  
She knocked. There was some kind of response from inside. Though she couldn't hear what it was, Nicki went inside anyway.  
Sam hadn't changed out of her fatigues. They were dirty and bloody. Her face was tear streaked through the dirt. She sat on the floor. Her head rested on her knees, which were drawn up, her arms around them.  
She looked up at Nicki. She only had one thought, seining the Colonel's wife. "Is he…?" she couldn't finish. That would be more pain than she could bear.  
Nicki shook her head. "He's stable. It doesn't look too bad."  
  
Sam let in her breath again. Nicki didn't know what to say to the other woman. They had both been about as close to Janet as they could have been, although Sam had known her longer. "How do I tell Cassie?" Sam asked softly, tears dropping onto her already wet fatigues. Nicki, disregarding her skirt and white blouse, sat down on the floor next to Sam. She had no answers. They only had shared pain.  
Nicki put her arm around the other woman. It was small comfort for both. But at least it was acknowledged they were not alone.


End file.
